Plan D
by NessaElanesse
Summary: Two-Shot - Quand Kono s'emmêle et que Steve suit, Danny a intérêt à bien se tenir !
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** aucun des personnages de Hawaii 5-0 m'appartient, ils sont la propriété exclusive de Leonard Freeman.

**Notes :** Bonjour à tous ! Je vous présente un Two-Shot écrit par lulu59 qui me laisse la possibilité de la publier sous mon pseudo :) Ta muse/beta te remerci mon Maître Jedi !

oooooooooooooo

Toute l'équipe se trouvait au restaurant, pour se détendre suite à une enquête difficile, quand Danny se leva :

« - **Mes amis, j'ai une annonce à vous faire,** déclara-t-il.

- **On t'écoute, Danno,** dit Steve.

- **J'emménage chez Gabby,** annonça Danny.

- **Danny, c'est magnifique !** s'exclama Kono. »

Kono prit Danny dans ses bras tout en remarquant la mine triste de Steve. Kono comprit qu'il avait un problème, elle décida d'en savoir plus un peu plus tard. Danny paya sa tournée et ensuite ils rentrèrent tous chez eux. Kono se proposa pour ramener Steve chez lui tandis que Chin ramena Danny à son appartement. Sur la route, Kono lança la discutions l'aire de rien :

« - **C'est cool que Danny s'engage enfin dans une relation,** dit-elle.

- **Mouais, c'est bien,** répondit Steve.

- **Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?** demanda Kono.

- **Je… rien,** balbutia Steve. »

Kono commença à comprendre ce qui se passait. Elle regarda Steve alors qu'il baissait les yeux, comme s'il avait fait une bêtise. Kono posa sa main sur son bras, Steve leva la tête et lui fit un micro-sourire. Ils arrivèrent enfin chez Steve, où Kono décida de rester sous l'invitation de Steve.

Le lendemain:

Steve se leva avec une gueule de bois en se rappelant de la soirée d'hier. Cella le rendit triste. En descendant au salon, il découvrit Kono toujours endormir sur le canapé. Steve la réveilla et alla préparer le café. Kono le rejoignit dans la cuisine où il lui donna une tasse.

« - **Steve, ça ne peux plus durée, il faut que tu lui dises,** avoua Kono.

-** Je… je ne peux pas Kono, il est si heureux avec Gabby,** balbutia Steve.

- **Bon, j'ai un plan à te proposer, enfin si tu es d'accord,** proposa-t-elle.

- **Je t'écoute,** dit-il. »

Quand Kono lui expliqua son plan, Steve trouva que s'était une bonne idée. Ils décidèrent ensemble de commencer le plan dès maintenant. Le téléphone de Steve sonna pour annoncer une nouvelle enquête, ils se dirigèrent vers le lieu du crime chacun dans sa voiture. Ils virent Chin et Danny déjà près du corps à relever les indices.

« - **Alors qu'est-ce qu'on a ?** demanda Steve.

- **Homme, âgé d'une trentaine d'années, coup à arme blanche dans le ventre,** expliqua Max.

-** La victime s'appelle Tommy Riordan, il est marié et travaille dans l'entreprise LifeVantage,** rajouta Chin.

- **Bien, Kono avec moi, on va chez lui. Danny et toi vous allez à son travail,** dit Steve. »

Steve et Kono regardèrent la réaction de Danny et remarquèrent qu'il était surpris mais Danny reprit un visage impassible. La route se fit en silence dans les deux voitures. Danny ne comprenant pas pourquoi il n'était pas avec Steve. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Danny et Chin revinrent au Q.G et Danny s'aperçut que Kono était proche de Steve, elle était carrément appuyée contre lui.

« - **Alors ?** leur demanda Steve.

- **Employé modèle selon ces employeurs, mais sa secrétaire a dit qu'il avait eu une violente dispute avec un des associés de la boîte du nom de Pascal Mirty,** raconta Danny.

- **De notre côté, sa femme nous a dit qu'il était tendu depuis la semaine dernière, mais elle ne sait pas pourquoi,** expliqua Steve.

- **Bien, on fait quoi maintenant ?** lui demanda Danny.

- **Chin et toi vous restez ici, vous vous renseigner sur cette boite pharmaceutique pendant que nous on va interroger son associé Pascal Mirty,** ordonna Steve.

-** Pas de problème, Steve,** déclara Chin. »

Danny partit dans son bureau en claquant la porte avec violence sous les rires de Steve et Kono et l'air surpris de Chin. Steve et Kono allèrent dans la voiture.

« - **Oh Mon Dieu, tu as vu la tête de Danno, ton plan c'est une merveille !** s'exclama Steve.

- **Je le savais, on va voir si ces sentiments sont réciproques,** dit-elle. »

Ils arrivèrent à LifeVantage et allèrent voir Pascal Mirty et lui posèrent quelques questions. Il leur répondit que lui et la victime se disputaient parce qu'il le suspectait de revendre des produits de la boîte illégalement. Steve le remercia puis ils retrournèrent au Q.G., là Steve ne vit plus que Chin.

« - **Ou est Danny ?** demanda Steve à Chin.

- **Il est parti en marmonnant quelque chose, je n'ai pas réussi à déchiffrer ce qu'il a dit,** répondit-il.

- **As-tu trouvé quelques choses sur la boîte ?** l'interrogea Steve.

-** Pas de menaces, elle est clean mais je me suis aperçu qu'ils commandaient plus de stocks que nécessaires,** expliqua Chin.

- **Oui, Pascal Mirty, suspectait la victime de revendre illégalement certains produits,** déclara-t-il. »

« **Non, je te dis ... pitié arrête tes conneries, petit con ... t'es une enflure quand même tu me dois ce service après tous ce que j'ai fait pour toi ... sérieux mec, ne compte plus sur moi pour quoique se soit,** entendirent-ils Danny crier. »

Ils se retournèrent tous vers lui pour le voir en colère, très en colère.

« **Quoi comment ça ! ... Peter, la prochaine fois que je te vois t'es mort compris ... je ne déverse pas ma colère sur toi ... bon j'avoue, j'étais déjà en colère mais tu m'as encore plus énervé donc c'est bon t'as l'info ... Okay, merci mais que je ne te revois plus !** s'exclama Danny. »

Danny raccrocha et s'aperçut que tout le monde le fixait. Il secoua la tête et se dirigea vers eux.

« - **Bon, alors voilà ce que mon pote m'a dit, cette boîte pharmaceutique revend certains de leurs produits illégalement et oui je sais que vous le savez déjà et non ce n'est pas notre victime le vendeur, mon pote n'a pas voulu me dire qui est-ce,** expliqua Danny.

- **Qui c'est ce Peter ?** voulu savoir Steve.

- **Une personne que j'ai connu sur le continent, puis qu'est ce que ça peut te faire Steven, t'es jaloux si oui je ne vois pas en quoi quoique on ne s'est jamais !** cria-t-il.

- **Baisse d'un ton je te prie, je te demande juste qui c'est pour savoir si c'est une bonne source !** hurla Steve.

-** Depuis quand tu doutes de mes sources, Steven McGarett et puis tu me fais chier, je me casse, je prends ma journée,** cria-t-il.

-** Daniel Williams, tu viens avec moi dans mon bureau, on va s'expliquer !** s'exclama Steven. »

Steve prit Danny par le bras et se dirigea vers son bureau pour s'expliquer. Les cousins quand à eux décidèrent de retourner interroger l'associé de la victime.  
Danny et Steve se retrouvèrent face à face, tout les deux tendus comme des piquets.

« - **Quel est ton problème ?** demanda Steve calmement.

- **Mon problème ! tu oses me demander quel est mon problème ! Alors je vais te le dire. Qu'est ce qui te prend hein, tu fais équipe avec Kono, tu me laisses avec Chin tu te rends compte. Chin ! il conduit comme une mémé et en plus je ne me dispute pas avec lui !** s'exclama Danny.

- **Danno…**

- **Non pas de Danno ! Tu ne sais pas ce que ça me fait de la voir proche de toi, hein ? pourquoi tu me fais ça ? pourquoi ?** déclara-t-il en s'approchant de Steve. »

Danny le tapa sur le torse et Steve, lui, referma ses bras autour de la taille de Danny. Il l'entendit pleurer. Cella lui sera le cœur de savoir que c'est à cause de lui.

« - **Ne me fais plus ça ! Si tu as un problème viens me voir, ne me laisse plus sur la touche,** avoua Danny.

-** Je suis désolé, Danno ! Promis je ne te laisse plus. Ecoute je dois te dire quelque chose ...** déclara Steve. »

Il fut coupé par la porte qui s'ouvrit. Ils levèrent tout les deux la tête vers la porte pour voir la petite amie de Danny choqué devant la scène qu'elle a sous les yeux. Danny se détacha de Steve pour aller vers Gabby mais elle recula.

« - **Je le savais ! je le savais qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous deux, Daniel, je ne veux plus te voir !** cria-t-elle. »

Puis elle s'en alla sous leurs yeux, Steve se rapprocha de Danny et il le reprit dans ses bras. Danny enfouit sa tête dans la poitrine de Steve et pleura à chaudes larmes. Steve fit des cercles dans le dos de Danny pour essayer de le consoler et l'embrassa sur les cheveux.

« - **Oh Mon Dieu, quelle journée pourrie,** murmura Danny.

- **Danno, chut calme-toi, Babe,** dit Steve. »

Danny lève sa tête et son visage est à quelques centimètres de celui de Steve.

oooooooooooooo

Et voilà pour la première partie :) J'espère que ça vous à plu en tout cas ! La suite ... ben demain :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes**** : **Bonjour à tous ! Comme promis, voici la deuxième partie :) Bonne lecture !

oooooooooooo

Précédemment dans Plan D : Danny lève sa tête et son visage est à quelques centimètres de celui de Steve.

oooooooooooo

Ils sont tellement près l'un de l'autre, Danny se rapprocha encore plus près quand ils entendirent du bruit.

« - **Mais lâchez-moi, je n'ai rien fait !** entendirent-ils.

- **C'est pour ça qu'on a retrouvait tes empreintes sur l'arme du crime,** déclara Chin. »

Kono regarda vers le bureau où elle vit que Danny et Steve étaient proches, Steve avait un énorme sourire collé sur son visage. Danny et Steve sortirent du bureau et rejoignirent les cousins. Steve fit un clin d'œil à Kono.

« - **Patron, la scientifique nous a appelés, elle a trouvé l'arme du crime dans une poubelle et elle a aussi trouvé les empreintes de ce cher associé Pascal Mirty,** annonça Kono.

- **Bon, boulot, rentrez chez vous,** dit Steve. »

Puis ils s'en allèrent chacun de leurs côtés. Danny hésita à suivre Steve après ce qu'il avait failli se passer dans le bureau mais il n'eu pas le temps d'y réfléchir que Steve le prit par le bras et le força à le suivre. C'est Steve qui conduisait comme d'habitude. La route se fit en silence car ils étaient tout les deux dans leurs pensées. Ils arrivèrent chez Steve au bout de 5 minutes, ils s'installèrent tout les deux dans le salon.

« - **Danno ?** l'appela Steve.

- **Babe,** dit-il.

- **Je… comment te dire ça, euh, ce qui s'est passé dans le bureau le regrettes-tu ?** le questionna Steve.

- **Non, je ne le regrette pas, et toi ?** répliqua-t-il.

- **Bien sur que non, Danno comment peux-tu y penser,** déclara Steve.

- **Steve, écoute, tu m'as blessé aujourd'hui à m'ignorer comme tu l'as fait, j'ai cru que c'était à cause d'hier soir, mais maintenant j'en suis sur, je viens de réaliser que je ne l'aime pas comme je t'aime toi, Babe, merde comment te dire ça. C'est la première fois que j'aime un homme comme j'aime une femme ...** »

Il fut interrompu par un baiser de la part de Steve. Danny se colla contre Steve et intensifia le baiser. Il se sépara par manque d'air, Steve vit que Danny était rouge, ce qui le fit sourire.

« - **Alors maintenant peux-tu me dire qui est ce Peter ?** l'interrogea Steve. »

Steve sentit que Danny se raidit avant qu'il ne s'éloigne de lui.

« - **Pourquoi casses-tu ce moment ? pourquoi veux-tu savoir qui est Peter ?** demanda Danny.

- **Danny, je veux juste savoir,** déclara-t-il.

- **Je te l'ai déjà dis c'est un gars que j'ai connu sur le continent rien de plus, je l'ai souvent aidé alors il me doit quelque service, c'est pour ça que je l'ai appelé,** expliqua Danny.

- **Rien de plus ?** constata-t-il.

- **Steve, s'il te plaît lâche-moi avec lui d'accord je n'aime que toi, rien que toi alors tu n'as rien à craindre,** fit remarquer Danno.

-** Désolé ! C'est juste que j'ai l'impression qu'il y a plus que ce que tu dis,** avoua Steve.

- **Babe, je veux juste être dans tes bras, oublier le passé pour un avenir plus serein,** dit Danny. »

Steve lui sourit, leurs ventres gargouillèrent donc ils dirigèrent vers la cuisine pour manger. Une fois rassasié, ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Danny s'installa dans le lit et Steve le rejoignit tout en le collant contre lui. Il regarda son amour dormir puis il finit à son tour par rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

Une semaine plus tard:

La relation entre Steve et Danny avançait petit à petit, mais Steve voyait bien que le comportement de Danny changeait de jour en jour. Il devenait taciturne, Steve voulu savoir pourquoi mais Danny se braquait à chaque fois. Steve se doutait que c'était à cause de ce Peter. Justement une personne se dirigeait vers le bureau de son Danno. Il remarqua que Danny était surpris puis il le vit se lever d'un bond. Steve se douta que Danno allait exploser.

« - **Que fiches-tu ici ?** questionna Danny.

- **Je suis de passage sur l'île et j'avais envie de te voir,** expliqua cette personne.

- **Je t'ai dis que je ne voulais plus de voir ! Tu ne comprends pas ou quoi ? avec tout les problèmes que j'ai eu avec toi, tu croyais que j'allais d'accueillir les bras ouvert ? Tu as rêvé petit con !** s'exclama Danny.

- **Danno ...**

- **Tu n'as plus le droit de m'appeler comme ça depuis que j'ai failli mourir par ta faute !** hurla Danny.

- **Daniel, s'il te plaît écoute moi, je suis guéri, je ne suis plus toxico maintenant, si j'ai réussi à dire que Pascal Mirty était le revendeur c'est parce que j'ai voulu d'aider pour me faire pardonner ce moment de ta vie, oui tu as failli mourir de ma faute mais je regrette énormément,** raconta l'homme.

- **Peter j'en ai rien à foutre des excuses, tu étais mon ami, tu en as profité pour me blesser,** avoua Danny.

-** Je pense que vous devriez partir Peter, vous ne voyez pas qu'il ne veut plus voir,** déclara Steve.

- **T'es qui toi ?** demanda Peter.

- **Je suis son patron, alors dégage d'ici ! Si je te retrouve à tourner autour, je te tue compris !** s'exclama Steve. »

Steve s'avança dangereusement de Peter près à le frapper, Peter s'en alla sans demander son reste. Il laissa Steve et Danny tout seul, Steve se retourna vers Danny. Danny s'avança vers Steve et se colla à lui. Steve referma ses bras autour de la taille de son homme, il l'entendit pleurer. Il resserra encore plus ses bras autour de lui.

« - **Je suis désolé Babe,** pleura Danny.

- **Ce n'est pas grave Danno, ce n'est pas grave,** répondit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- **Je croyais que recontacter Peter ne me ferais rien mais je me suis trompé, je ne dors plus la nuit depuis cet appel,** expliqua-Danny.

- **Pourquoi je n'ai rien su ?** demanda Steve.

-** Je suis silencieux quand je veux Babe, je te dois des explications,** dit Danny.

- **Oui mais pas ici a la maison,** répondit-il. »

Ils partirent à leur maison enfin la maison de Steve. Danny se dirigea vers la petite plage privée, pour essayer de se détendre. Steve le rejoignit avec des bières que Danny refusa catégoriquement.

« - **Ne m'interromps pas s'il te plaît, peu de personnes le savent. Je connais Peter depuis mon entrée dans la police, c'était mon coéquipier, mon meilleur ami, dès l'instant où on s'est croisé, on s'est bien entendu à l'inverse de toi. Tout ce passer bien, jusqu'à que je comprenne qu'il y avait un problème avec Peter. Un jour je l'ai surpris entrain de se droguer avec n'importe quoi, drogue, médicaments. Je l'ai aidé du mieux que j'ai pu. Le 17 Mai 1997, je m'en souviens comme-ci c'était hier, ce jour-là, je suis allé le voir chez lui, il était drogué, il hallucinait et il a cru que j'étais un de ses revendeurs, un dealer venu lui réclamer son fric alors il m'a sauté dessus, il a sorti son arme de service et…**

- **Chut Danno, j'ai compris, ne t'inquiète pas tu es à Hawaii plus sur le continent,** le consola Steve.

- **Oh Steve, j'ai cru mourir ce jour-là, c'est à cause de ça que Rachel a divorcé, et que je travaillais toujours tout seul, que j'ai eu du mal à te faire confiance,** avoua-t-il.

- **Danno, Baby, je suis là maintenant, plus rien ne t'arrivera avec moi, je te le promets,** dit Steve. »

Steve entendit un petit rire, il s'installa sur une chaise longue et mit Danny sur lui. Danny posa sa tête dans le cou de Steve, Steve sentit que Danny se détendait et il comprit qu'il s'était endormi. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de Danny, puis il se leva avec Danny dans ses bras et il se dirigea vers la chambre. Il avait toujours Danny dans ses bras quand il s'allongea dans le lit. Steve se promit de le protéger jusqu'à sa mort.

Suite à la révélation de Danny, leurs sentiments s'étaient renforcés l'un envers l'autre. Plus rien ne vint contrer cette amour idyllique.

FIN

oooooooooooo

Voilà c'est fini ! Alors qu'avez vous pensez de cette fin ?


End file.
